The best birthday presents ever!
by Aquafire
Summary: (First try at SM Story) Chibi-Usa's birthday is coming up, but what are her Sailor Senshi team plotting? Please review, and tell me which boy she should be paired up with!
1. Chapter 1-Be careful of plotting Senshi,...

Okay, this is a fic based off of the manga Sailor Moon and the SNES video game, Sailor Moon: Another Story. I always wondered how in the world Chibi- Usa would react if the boys all came back… for one thing, they sure wouldn't be boys anymore! This is a starting chapter, but it will get better, and more fun too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue. Please?  
  
Remember! Please review and tell me which boy you want Chibi-Usa to get paired up with. You're in control!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Best Birthday Present(s) ever! Or Chibi-Usa's boy trouble!  
  
  
  
Beware of scheming Sailor Senshi, Chibi-Usa!  
  
Princess Lady Serenity, known to all her friends as simply Chibi-Usa or Rini, was walking down the halls of the Crystal Tokyo palace one beautiful spring day, heading outside into the garden. Her hair had grown as long as her mother's, and had streaks of darker pink mingled together with the lighter bright pink she had as a child. She wore a princess' gown the majority of time but today, she was dressed in her mother's old Crossroads High School uniform with white socks and black strap shoes, because she could wear it easily, and all her other clothes had been sent out earlier that morning to be cleaned. She had even dug out her mother's old brooch compact which once held the Silver Imperium Crystal, and now held her Pink Moon Crystal within its pale pink casing. Princess Lady Serenity looked about 16, but she was really over 900 years old. (A/n: Talk about aging well… o.0) Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, or to everyone in the inner circle, Usagi, and her father, King Endymion, or Mamoru, were out on a "diplomatic relations" trip on the planet of Jupiter. It was actually just another Senshi get-together where everyone could get to and find easily and be updated on the latest comings and goings of the solar system and the Sailor Starlights' galaxy. Last time, the queen of the planet Venus, had gotten lost and ended up somewhere near the Phobos Deimos Castle of the planet Mars, so special precautions were taken this time around.  
  
"It's so empty without Hotaru to play with," Chibi-Usa said quietly, thinking of the shy purple-black haired girl who always came to visit to play and have fun with her when she was a little younger. But sadly, being made the queen of planet Saturn kept her very busy now, so she could only come play on some days. Remembering the times in the past 20th Century Tokyo where things seemed so fun, so carefree, a tear slid down her face. All this reminiscing brought back so many memories of happy times, of when her mother was such a klutz, of her crush on the younger version of her father, and so many other memories she had forgotten of. But most of all, she remembered those boys she had met up with long ago. Wondering vaguely how they were doing, she recalled their names fondly.  
  
Anshar was Sin's green haired little brother. Sin was the leader of the Opposito Senshi who had tried to change Destiny by interfering with the events of the past with the evil witch Apsu's power. Sin…Nabu…Nergal…Marduk…Ishtar… they all lived happy lives now that they understood that the Silver Imperium Crystal was only powerful because the one who wields its awesome power cared so much for the people of the planet, thus would sacrifice herself just to save it. The hopes and dreams of the people were the true power source of the Crystal. But still, she missed the boy who gazed at her from the various processions she was forced to go to. It gave her warm thoughts, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Peruru was that sweet boy who made the cookies in that shop window dance for her with his flute. To this day, she swears that she saw the boy with rainbow wings, and that's what attracted her to him in the first place. But after such a hard battle, he left to protect the innocent dreams of children around the world, and to remind mothers of the "3 o'clock fairy" who would always remind them to make cookies for their children, or give children hope. She missed him as well, but sometimes, she asserted that he had visited her in her dreams.  
  
Her dreams… where she first met Helios… the protector of Elysion and the Earth from within, where her father once lived…  
  
Helios was the priest of Elysion, and two Menards lived there as well, maidens of the shrine there whose hair was done up similar to hers and her mother's. He prayed for the safety of the planet in the era of the Silver Millennium, but with Dead Moon's Queen Nehelenia, he had been taken prisoner and almost died trying to help the 20th Century Sailor Senshi in their battle against the Dead Moon Circus. She still remembered the day when her mom and dad took their scepters, "moon-dusted" Nehelenia's mirror, and let the particles fly up into the shadow of the waning solar eclipse. And the beauty of Elysion after that day was unsurpassed, with the flowers in full bloom and that lovely warm wind which blew in. She also remembered, blushing slightly, when she woke Helios with her kiss, which also released her Pink Moon Crystal.  
  
"I wonder where they are now?" Chibi-Usa said aloud sadly. She missed them all, and those days training as a Sailor Senshi. Because she was so busy daydreaming, she didn't notice four other people walk up from behind her.  
  
"You miss those boys you told us about long ago, don't you, Rini?" Pallas asked quietly. Chibi-Usa turned around slowly and saw her four fellow senshi behind her, dressed in normal street clothes, which was just some jeans and nice blouses. Pallas' was baby blue, Ceres wore yellow, Juno wore this forest green shade, and Vesta wore red.  
  
"I do, and I wonder how are they, you know?" Chibi-Usa replied wistfully. "I mean, I met them so long ago, and I haven't seen them since I was just Sailor Chibi Moon and not Sailor Moon as I am now." She began to daydream.  
  
"Maybe we can do something about that," Ceres said to Juno just low enough for the girls to hear, but not loud enough for Chibi-Usa to hear.  
  
"Huh?" Chibi-Usa asked spacily.  
  
"Nothing, and we're just here to say that your parents are coming home soon, so if you wanted to go to the garden, I suggest you do it now," Vesta said quickly. Chibi-Usa got a shocked look on her face.  
  
"H-how'd you know I was going to the garden?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No duh, this corridor only leads there," Juno replied, crossing her arms. Chibi-Usa blushed.  
  
"Okay, I'm off then," Chibi-Usa replied, walking away.  
  
"Don't forget about your birthday party coming up later this week!" Pallas yelled at her. "Pallas decorating!"  
  
"All right Pallas! Bye girls!" Chibi-Usa yelled at them.  
  
"You almost let it slip!" Juno scolded.  
  
"Doesn't matter, let's get to work!" Vesta said. All four girls bolted back the way they came, ready to give Chibi-Usa the best birthday present… or rather, presents, ever! 


	2. Chapter 2-Bringing them all together

Sorry about that memory lapse!  I promise it won't happen again!  And any stats I use, such as Chibi-Usa's age, well for reference, is from the english manga (because I can't understand the japanese).

And this chapter will be anyone's last chance to vote for who you want Chibi-Usa to hook up with!  Anshar from "Sailor Moon: Another Story" for the SNES, Peruru from the movie Sailor Moon SuperS, or Helios from the SuperS season!  So far, the votes are like this, at the time of this writing:  
  


Helios: 3

Anshar: 0

Peruru : 0

We got some serious Helios/Chibi Usa lovers here, huh?  Well, I leave the voting open for another chapter or two, then it'll be final!

On with chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  Only my panda bedspread.  So don't sue.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2-

Chibi-Usa gazed around the lush garden.  Makoto…err… Queen Jupiter, had done well the last time she had visited the Crystal Palace.  The roses and magnolias were in full bloom, along with many other varieties of flowers.  Chibi-Usa especially loved the flowers which had come from the other planets of the Solar System, like the Neptunian bluebells and the fire flowers from Mars, although if someone wasn't careful around those, they found themselves on fire, which proves to be a very unpleasant thing indeed.  Her few encounters with the flowers taught her caution.  Gazing up at the cloudless sky, she wondered what her parents would do, since after all, this would be her 950th birthday.  After Galaxia's defeat, she had grown up rather quickly since she was 903.  Maybe her body was just speeding up a little, because of a wish to be a little older looking.  Fondly, she remembered when she had wanted to be just like Usagi, her mother's past form, and how much she had teased her, especially since Usagi was a food hog and kind of bad at school.

Scratch that, pretty bad in school.

And the discovery that the infamous Amazoness Quartet members, Palla Palla, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, and Cere Cere, were actually her Solar Asteroid Senshi, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Ceres, made her feel both relieved and proud at the same time.  It meant that she wouldn't live in her mother's shadow forever.  And she even helped Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kinmoku of the planet of the same name, and Sailor Chibi Chibi, by saving the trio just as sailor animate Sailor Heavymetal Papillon attacked.  But all those times were in the past, and after the events in the Galaxy Cauldron, peace had reigned under Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion's rule.  Thinking of the bumbling Usagi as that brought a smile to Chibi-Usa's face.  Who would've ever thought that the always tardy Usagi would become Queen of the world?  Definitely not Ikuko-mama, Usagi's mother.  Oh well.  Things change, but one thing hadn't.  Well, actually two things.  One, her mother _still_ couldn't cook, and two, she still missed those boys she had met so long ago…

~*~

Peruru flitted to another nightmare, this one created by a little girl.  She was dreaming that she was being chased by a hideous demon, and it frightened her greatly.  Playing his flute, he dissolved the nightmare into a beautiful dream with candy cane trees and dancing unicorns.  Sighing contently, she relaxed into a deep sleep undisturbed by nightmares.  Suddenly, he got another instinctual call in his mind to another nightmare.  His duty was to protect the beautiful dreams of children, and allow them to sleep soundly.  But tied around his waist was a worn plastic bag with crumbled, stale cookies in it.  As he flew past dream clouds to his right and left however, he saw one dream where a green hairede boy was dreaming about a pigtailed, pink haired girl who looked vaguely familiar.  But shrugging it off, he flew on to the next dream.

~*~

Helios never complained about praying for the safety of Elysion and of the Earth.  It had always been his duty, and he never felt anything was wrong with that.  Until he had met his pink haired maiden.  Even at what looked to be about 8, when in fact she was around 900 years old, she had a type of childish charm that drew him to her, a charm which he had hoped dearly she hadn't lost after so many years.  After meeting her, and finding that she saved his life, he almost felt alone with only the Menards as companions.  Maybe he'd take a trip to Crystal Tokyo sometime, just to visit.  But he shook his head, ruffling his pale white hair.  His duty was as a priest of Elysion, praying for its safety, and that's just how it was, and it will always be.

~*~

"Okay, you know the plan, right Palla?" Ceres asked the blue haired girl.  She nodded quickly in reply.

"Palla knows!" Palla replied excitedly.  "I'll bring them all together!"  She darted down the hall and went into her room, but quickly returned with her old, blue Amazoness Gem.  She hadn't used it in years because when they were awakened, they never needed it, but it would be interesting to use it now.  Dusting it off, it shined like a marble in the palm of her hand.

"Gem Dream!" Palla cried out.  The orb glowed bright blue and shot a beam of light out from its surface.

"This should work, right?" Juno asked

"It had better, otherwise we'll never be able to get Chibi-Usa's presents in time!" Vesta cried out.  "Get going on it, Palla!"

~*~

'…st He..os… Priest Helios…' A voice called out in his mind.  Standing up quickly from his position of prayer, he responded.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" he asked aloud.  The voice went silent for a moment before answering.

'Please come to Princess Lady Serenity's 950th birthday party!  She would love it if you could make it!  It's this Friday in the Palace,' the voice replied.

Helios' heart began to beat wildly at the mention of his little Maiden, who most likely wasn't so little anymore.

"I'll be there," he promised.  "But who are you?"

'Me?  Uhhmm… when you arrive at the palace, please ask for the Solar Senshi,' it said before fading away.

"My little Maiden… I will see you again very soon," Helios promised to the air while stroking Pegasus, his loyal steed and companion.  The horse snorted its reply and pawed the ground gently.  It too wanted to see Chibi-Usa again.

~*~

"Anshar!" Sin called out from the bottom of the stairs.  "Letter for you!"

Anshar ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.  The boy looked about 17, with his long green hair tied back in a ponytail.  No wonder all those girls at his school were after him.  Of course, it didn't help any that he had been working out ever since he was about 10, which gave him a strong looking physique.

"A letter for me?  That's unusual," Anshar said, taking the letter from his sister's hand.  Examining the pale blue envelope carefully, he saw that the royal seal was on it.  Surprised, he almost dropped the letter to the ground.

"Well?  Open it already!" Sin cried out.  "It must be important if the royal seal is on it, you know!

"All right, all right already, dno't get all mad at me Sis," Anshar replied, breaking the seal and removing the document contained within.  He could only gaze dumbfoundly as he began to read.

" 'You are cordially invited to attend the 950th birthday of Princess Lady Serenity this Friday,'" he read aloud in amazement.  " 'You are welcome to bring any guests as well.  Please attend to wish the Princess a happy birthday.'"  Anshar almost died from shock after reading those words.  It had been so long since he had seen the pink-haired girl, and could only imagine what she looked like now.  Tall, long pink hair which glimmered in the sun, piercing red eyes…

"Hey, snap outta it!" Sin yelled, smacking Anshar in the arm which brought him abruptly back into reality.  He glared at her angrily.

"What is it now?!" Anshar yelled back irritably.  Sin had this queer look on her face that Anshar couldn't describe.  It was this cross between anger and pride.

"Aww, my sweet little brother's going to a royal celebration to see his little princess again!" she cried out suddenly, giving him a hug.

"AAAAHHH!!!!!!"  Anshar cried.  Sin released her hold on him.

"Okay, I gotta call Nabu and Ishtar at least!" Sin began, going off into dreamland.

"Oh great, not again," Anshar sighed, shaking his head at his delirious sister.

~*~

"…ruru… Peruru…" a voice called out.  Peruru, who was about to go help another deam along, shot up.

"Who's that?  Who's there?" he demanded.  He hadn't changed much since the days of Badiyanu, only maybe a little older.  Well, more mature, anyway.

"We're some of Chibi-Usa's friends," the voice replied.  The name Chibi-Usa made his heart beat quicker, and he unconsciously touched the bag of stale cookies at his side.  "I'm Palla, and we would like you to come to the Lady's birthday party this Friday."  Peruru thought about it.

"I can't," he replied.  "I have my duties as the protector of children's dreams, and cannot ever leave it."

"Oh come on!" Palla said.  "I can get someone to do it for you, just for the night, so you can make it!"  Peruru considered this carefully.

"All right then," he answered.  "I'll be there, and you can bet on it!"

________________________________________________________________________

Well, they're off, and the party's coming fast!  So, do all you ff.net readers really want Helios hooked up with Chibi-Usa?  If no, (or yes…), vote and say so!


End file.
